I missed you too
by boogerdeeunit
Summary: Thor/Loki. Doesn't everyone want to know Loki's thoughts when he is confronted by Thor during that scene while he's being 'captured' by Iron Man and Captain America? Behind the scenes of the original script of the Avengers, the demi-god's brotherly love is displayed; as well as the inner workings of the the God of Mischief's tortured soul. Oneshot, will continue if everyone likes


"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" The blue and white starred warrior ridiculed me- noticing my weary upward glance to the sky. Lightening and thunder clashed around the small jet cabin where I was imprisoned. The two brightly dressed red and blue earthlings hadn't a clue that the sudden weather change around them was a summoning of magic by my dear brother.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows..." I retorted. Fondness is an understatement- or an overstatement. I have yet to decipher which, much to my inner torment. While the demi-god is endearing, Thor has impeccable timing to show up at the worst possible moments, this moment- whilst I'm being 'captured'- being one of them.

_THUMP_. He's on the roof of the jet. Come to my rescue, brother? Come to punish me for all my wrongs towards humanity? The sibling of light here to scold his dark mischievous counter part? The red mechanical knight opens the hatch of the flying plane to investigate, only to be floored instantaneously when Thor makes his entrance. With a single blow Thor knocks the motorized firefly out of the way. A faint smirk uncontrollably makes its way to my lips when my eyes greet Thor's raging blues. He's upset with me, not that I can't blame him. I've been quite naughty. His warm hand takes my neck fiercely, as he hisses, spitting with anger: "Loki!"

I allow him to take my throat and jump into the night sky, much to the dismay of my captors. He's choking me with his grip as we rocket toward the ground. Thor: Always violent, never graceful. I laugh as we plummet into Earth, kicking up dirt and debris I slide across the hard gravel- my armor and tailbone taking damage.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor gets to the point, but it's not in my interests to answer his question. He has no power over me anymore with his whimsical charm- when we were younger he would send my heart fluttering with jealousy and adoration paradoxically. The Allfather's son: golden like the sun, and warm like a roaring inferno, would sent my emotions into a tailspin- now I'm believing it was just an allergic reaction my Bifrost blood was having to his naive purity.

"I missed you too." I feign sentiment.

He glares at me, "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?", which brings me to slightly reminisce of when we were children and I would outwit him- rendering his brute strength useless.

The journey here must had been a long trek, with the bridge gone it makes it difficult to travel here for people like him, "Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth." And her.

With the dust from our descend settling, Thor's eyes glaze over as he looks at me endearingly for the first time since he has snatched me out of the jet, "I thought you dead."

I'm disgusted by the guilty pang that ensnares my heart from seeing his face in such light; Brother, or should I call you ex-brother, our love as platonic and physical is no longer! I may as well be dead to you, "Did you mourn?" I spit back, dubious of his empathy.

Odinson seems offended I doubt our family bonds, " We all did. Our father..."

No. I am a small blue monster, adopted like a pet, and was left out in the cold void, "Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Thor must had been as shocked yet as relieved as I was to hear that news. Tales of our ancestors had demonstrated that attractions between brothers, while not uncommon, prove fatal; while attractions between enemies have yet to be determined.

Thor's shoulders hunched, as if my speech had disheartened his spirit, "We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" He snatched the back of my skull, his hand too strong for me to pull away so my neck stiffened to distance myself from him, his voice implied tales beyond just 'growing' together. He pulled my lips to his. His beard was rough and familiar, Thor's scent was still of Asguard and it's palace. It angered me further to find his kiss still electrified and excited my frozen heart. His tongue burned like a lightening strike against mine till he dropped his guard and I shoved him away- my flustered reaction was noticeable much to my dismay.

To retaliate against the emotional twinge unexpectedly present in my icy chest, I glared daggers at the blonde warrior and struggled to free myself from his iron clasp, "I remember a shadow! Living in the shade of your greatness! I remember you tossing me into an abyss! I who was and should be king!" Not you and your petty games, brother. All you are is kindness, without a brain or interest in anything beyond Mjölnir!

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki." You mean that woman is under your protection- never had I seen something more pathetic than a god smitten by a human, surely her skills are naught compared to mine. To balance us both, a god and a human, as your romantic interests is sickening.

I laugh at the sudden thought of Thor introducing his woman friend to our father and mother, "And you're doing a marvelous job with that." My thoughts progress beyond and I think of the bloodied battlefields I've traveled upon, "The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

Thor looks concerned at my resolve, "You think yourself above them."

I think of his human wench crushed by the arms of a god from Asguard, "Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill." Ill? How dare he say as such when the God of Thunder uses brute strength to get his way! Growing with him has only shown me that the more powerful you are the more fit you are to rule over the weak! He only thinks as to please his human insects now- all for her. Has he no experiences beyond defeating the Bifrost and being banished to Earth?

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!" While you never were!

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."

Home? Thor... I have no home, where we grew up is but a distant memory to me now... I smile innocently, "I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."

Thor is too engrossed in our conversation to notice the rocket knight is aiming towards us at great speeds to our right, in a collision course with Odinson. I wait for amusement, " You listen well, brother. I-"

Your threat is cut off, brother, by a flying man in a metal suit, "I'm listening?" I coyly answer to his absence and watch them careen down the canyon in a fiery blaze.


End file.
